


Primal

by delicate_mageflower



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Choking, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicate_mageflower/pseuds/delicate_mageflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gains some first-hand insight into Anders and Isabela's first meeting in Ferelden years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

Hawke holds the bedroom door open for Isabela, watching closely as she drops her boots just inside the entrance and saunters her way in.

"If you think you're enjoying the view now..."

Isabela smiles deviously back at Hawke, who is practically purring with excitement.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

She had been fantasising about this for longer than she'd care to admit, from the very moment she had overheard Anders and Isabela conversing about her personal knowledge of his electricity trick...

Anders is sitting at the desk, chair facing outward, clothing already removed, just waiting for them. He is smiling too, though subtly, eyes set intensely on the pair of them. Hawke knows that look well, and by her expression she wagers that Isabela is familiar enough with it herself.

He stands up and extends his hands, offering one to each of them, and guides them towards the bed. As they reach it he lets go and roughly pushes them both down onto it.

"Undress."

Anders's voice is already husky, has already taken on that authoritative tone, and it is very clear that he is wasting no time here.

Isabela's voice is almost a whisper as she simply winks at Hawke.

"Oooh yes, I remember this..."

Hawke laughs softly to herself as she begins to tackle all of the laces and ties keeping Isabela's clothing together and upon completion, her impression of Isabela's naked body is audible.

"Oh sweet thing. What did I tell you?"

It's Isabela laughing to herself now before she crawls her way over Hawke and begins to pull at her robes, and Hawke sees the shape of Isabela's mouth quickly change from her usual smirk to a wide "o" as Anders takes advantage of her position and strikes a hand hard against her bare ass. He responds with a low hum of approval at her gasp, and he strikes her again.

"Faster."

At that Isabela shifts her position to give them more room, and Hawke moves to help her work off the robes and before long all of her clothes are in a pile on the floor with Isabela's.

Isabela turns her head towards Anders, wide eyes searching for approval, and when he nods she spreads Hawke's legs open and immediately pushes two fingers inside of her. Hawke moans as she pushes herself up onto her forearms and moves her head around Isabela's chest until she is able to catch a nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking aggressively. Isabela has to catch her breath as she works her fingers harder and faster into Hawke, who is working to claim her other nipple, and again when Anders presses himself against her back and she can feel how hard he is as he reaches around to her clit and firmly rubs.

Hawke moans loudly as she comes and Anders pulls Isabela off of her without hesitation. She gasps at the sudden loss of contact but Anders is already hand in hand with Hawke, pulling her up off the bed and staring intently at Isabela.

"Sit. Back against the wall. Now."

Isabela obeys without question and Hawke smiles widely as she immediately leans over the edge of the bed, with her feet on the floor and her ass in the air, grabbing Isabela by the hips to pull her just close enough to spread her lips open and push her face in to lick and suck and bite with the same enthusiasm she had just shown her breasts. Almost at the same time, Anders claims a tight grip on Hawke's own hips, hard enough to bruise, to push her up as close to him as he can and begins to thrust into her wet cunt from behind.

Hawke moans against Isabela's clit and feels her shudder, and she proceeds to summon bursts of electricity into the fingertips still holding her open. Isabela's head falls back and she sighs deeply as she comes.

"Ooh, nice. I should've guessed he'd have taught you that one."

Anders stretches an arm around to place one finger right against Hawke's hood and does the same to her. He stretches further to press his whole hand against her, pulsing more and more shocks into her and she begins to scream right into Isabela, legs shaking, and Anders only continues, harshly pulling her closer against him as he moves his other hand to leave long scratches along her back. Hawke grows louder as she comes harder, moving one hand to start pushing fingers inside Isabela, still pulsing electricity as she presses into her g-spot and feels Isabela start to pull hard on her hair, and now she's shouting too, both of them shaking, all three of them taking in every glorious moment of this.

Anders can feel himself getting close, and he pulls out suddenly and drops Hawke over the edge of the bed, her knees giving out as she crumbles onto the floor. He reaches down and takes her by the hands, pulling her to her feet as he turns his eyes to Isabela, who is still catching her breath on the bed.

"Flat on your back. And you, Marian, on her face. You will not take your eyes off me, do you understand?"

Hawke nods as she positions herself over Isabela, although she's not sure how much longer she'll even be able to keep her eyes open. Isabela shifts slightly beneath her and bites at the inside of her thigh, causing her to shriek as Anders moves to straddle Isabela, who reaches to grip Hawke's ass in turn.

Now it's Isabela's moans reverberating into Hawke's clit as Anders pushes himself in. He's not moving quite as quickly as he was with Hawke, trying to last as long as he can, but Isabela doesn't seem to mind. He can already feel her coming around him, all of them in an incredible state of sensory overload, Hawke and Isabela particularly sensitive to even the slightest touch at this point.

Anders moves a hand over Isabela's chest and presses all of his weight against it to support himself as he wraps his other hand against Hawke's neck, practically the only thing holding her up now, staring into her as he summons more electricity into Isabela, whose tongue begins to move even more rapidly against Hawke. Both women have lost all control of the bucking of their hips, of the volume of their voices as they cry out again and again, still shaking, twitching, writhing from coming over and over and over and...Hawke reaches towards Anders and struggles to grab a hold of him, not even sure where exactly her hands have settled as she pulses small shocks into him and he too begins twitching and groans as he finally finishes.

The three of them put all of the energy and effort they have left into not crashing down all over each other, and at last they're all lying down on the bed, arms reaching around haphazardly in an attempt to comfort, breathing working to return to normal, bodies working to still themselves.

"You'll stay the night, won't you, Isabela? I can't even imagine trying to stand right now, much less make it back to Lowtown."

Isabela nods in Hawke's general direction and lets a short sigh of relief slip.

"Mmm, yes, thank you. So long as you promise we can do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> More sin was requested, and I am more than happy to deliver. This filth is ridiculously fun to write, so here's hoping others are enjoying it as much as I am.


End file.
